psychokidfandomcom-20200223-history
The Devil
The Devil/The Devil Inside also known as The Destroyer, and refers to himself as "The Creator", is a powerful god-like being, Isaac's creator, and the arch-nemesis of Jesse Ridgway. He is the main antagonist in the second season of The Devil Inside. He is portrayed by Jesse Ridgway. Early life The Devil was created in Jesse's mind through the darkness in his mind. After being created, The Devil traveled into multiple universes and stole multiple character's "souls". He then traveled to the The Spirit of Ursula universe and spoke with a confused Ursula. The Devil explained to Ursula that she is dead because she cheated on her fiancée with another man the night before her wedding. Ursula begs The Devil into giving her life but he declines. The Devil asks Ursula for a necklace and Ursula gives him her necklace. The Devil takes the necklace and explains to her that if she wants to become alive again she needs to have two people drink from the poison stream from where she resides. The Devil then travels to Aunt Jackie's second house which is the location where he jumps through universes. He explains to Jesse through the mirror if he can not find him he will create a person to wreak havoc against Jesse in his world. Biography THE DEVIL INSIDE Back In Control In I aM EVErYThInG, still suffering from his loss of control in switching in and out of his characters, Jesse talks with JT about YouTube, when Jeffrey Ridgway Sr., comes in and gets furious that they have the camera on. Then all of sudden Larry comes in, to help talk with Jeffery Sr about how he has been angry for the past few weeks. After a long heated argument, Jesse finds himself cornered by Jeffery Ridgway Jr, Jeffery Ridgway Sr, Larry, and Parker. Then Jeffery Sr mentions on how Isaac kidnapped Terry, and Uncle Larry tells him, saying it wasn't Jesse and it was Isaac, to a great surprise, Jesse snaps into Isaac, and mocks Larry. They all question him, on why he said he was Isaac, where Jesse cannot recall anything about it and says he's fine. Getting pressured from everyone questioning him, Jesse breaks and starts snapping at all of them, hoping for them to change into characters, and then tries to even double snap himself, but to no avail. Jesse then switches to Psycho Kid and Isaac, where Psycho Kid says he wants to go back to Switzerland, and Isaac taunts Jesse for doing what he did, which he is most likely referring to how the mirror broke, starting his identity crisis. He then snaps out of both of them, but into a completely different one, we have never heard of. He acts just like the director and actor Jesse Ridgway, believing that he is in a series, and not in real life, like the previous Jesse was saying, he starts giving them orders and begins to dictate everything. He then tells them, that he is the actor Jesse Ridgway, and mysteriously, calls himself "The Creator." Jeffery Sr then proceeds to put him in his room and tells him that he's lost his mind, before leaving. The so-called "Creator" then tells Parker that he should go, and when Parker tries to question, he tries to snap at him. Parker then obliges, and leaves, before handing the camera back to Jesse. He then proceeds to get a piece of paper, and writes the following: "Jesse loses his mind. Does videos in room. Psycho Series. END SCENE." Jesse then ends the video, with a different outro, saying it's the end of the scene, rather than being in character. "It's the Devil, My Friend!..." In Parker is Leaving the Channel, Jesse is back to his normal self, dazed and confused, on what happened in the events of i am everything. He goes to the bathroom in his house, and questions what is causing him to do it, and snaps into the creator, who responds to him that it's the devil and manically laughs. He tells the viewers that he did not want to have to be here, but the series has now met its end. He shows the viewers, all of his abilities that he has, and how he can change camera angles, and how he doesn't even need to snap to do it, it's just some sort of signal for the viewers. He even says that the double snap is just as normal as the regular snap. He explains to the viewers, that due to him creating everything on the channel, all of his series are just like little playgrounds for him to play in, and do whatever he pleases. When he transports right on top of Terry Ridgway, who is sleeping, he lets the viewers know that it doesn't matter, because he's technically not existing in that scene. After a brief talk with Parker, on how he is leaving the channel, he is confronted by Jeffery Sr, who is furious on why he is filming. Right when it looks like he is about to break the camera, he stops and goes into a ragdoll like phase, motionless and catatonic, and to a strange surprise, he is held by strings, just like a puppet. When Parker questions this, he goes over to Terry for help, who is also in the exact same phase. He goes over to the one who would know about all this, Jesse, when Jeffery Jr, talks to Parker about his channel, and then quickly goes into the same exact phase. Parker is able to gain entrance to his room, where Creator is already waiting for him. He explains to him his philosophy of how everyone and everything are just puppets on strings. He thanks Parker for being with him for his series, but now it's time for him to go. Parker finds out that he too is held by strings. Creator tortures him for a bit until finally explaining to the viewers how he is a creator, and he created everything on the channel, before signing off. Identity Revealed The Devil, originally lied and named himself The Creator. Mostly until his true identity was revealed in the devil outside. He revealed his true name, "I'm Damien" to Mason Taylor before taking his soul to him. After revealing himself he then turned into an evildoer who destroyed several of Jesse's characters and afterwards turned Jesse to a breaking point after destroying his favorite character Psycho Kid, and attempting to stop him from killing his associated Cameramen by shooting him in the shoulder and head. In SNAP INTO IT!, it is revealed that The Devil may be dead, but he "will always exist inside." In the end of the video he takes control of Jeff when he puts the necklace on Reviving the Infamous Psycho Dad. Relationships Jesse Ridgway Jesse and The Devil has an unfriendly scary relationship when Jesse started stalking him with The Mirror Man figure costume, The Creator at first would then find Jesse back at The Ridgway Residence out of nowhere and threatens to destroy everything he's created after he shoots him in the tummy with a loaded pistol. Then one final night at The Ridgway Residence Jesse would reveal himself to be the one stalking and following The Devil in the Mirror Man figure. Jesse would lose hope for himself after The Devil destroyed all of his creationsThe devil outside., then turns back and shoots The Devil and stops him from harming anything elsethe devil outside. (part 2), punishing him in the end. Trivia *The Devil also goes by the name The Creator. *The Devil created Isaac. *It is heavily speculated that The Devil is The Overlord from My Virtual Escape. This is not confirmed though. References Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Deceased Characters Category:The Devil Inside Category:The Devil Inside Characters